In The End
by Luniper
Summary: I can't do a real summary seeing as it would give some of it away. So excerpt it is, "He came back in failure and shame. Yet his pride was still there, his confidence still there but still a failure. He came back and everyone wondered why?"


_ A.N.: t's short and it's pretty much random. It's repetitive, I know. I think its meant to be that way though. I should know since I wrote it! Well, yeah might be hard to tell who the characters are or what is happening. It's obscure and meant that way._

He came back in failure and shame.Yet his pride was still there, his confidence still there but still a _failure. _He came back and everyone wondered why? He had come back a failure… He had betrayed the village and now he wanted to come back? _In failure? _One who was filled with selfish desire and now he came back in failure. Strange to say that his pride was still there….

They stared on in silence and malice as he entered. Hands in his pockets, head down in shame. He then kneeled to the ground almost as in pain; he began to bleed. His blood mixed in with the dirt, a distinct smell rose into the air. One of war…one of shame…one of emptiness?

He was hurt severely, but his wounds were not recent. One could wonder if they were fatal, it just might explain this action of his…

His face scratched, bloody, and _grim_…His shirt soiled with mud, dirt, _blood …someone else's blood_. His bandages were dirty and unraveled. Shame and guilt tainted his conscious. This was the only place he thought he could come clean.

If he went back to his past, then everything might be…okay. He wondered and pondered on. In the end, he did not care for the consequences. He had to take one last chance, might everything be all right if he did this? Forgiveness might not come soon, but…maybe sometime? Forgiveness from three was all he sought. He did not care for all the rest. In shame, he knew, he had come to say goodbye one last time.

For his one selfish desire had cost him his life. Has cost him the power he sought, the power he had finally obtained…For his one selfish desire had cost him his friends…his best friend…his home…

For his one selfish desire, his clan had now fully come to an end….Now where was the justice in that, when all he had fought for was his clan? Justice doesn't greet selfish _desires _though….

If he knew this…would he have changed? Would he have finally cared enough to see around him? Wake up from his forbidden sin and turn to something he ought to know…_Now_ he knew…_Now_ he had woken up…He realized his faults, his greediness, his selfishness…He was finally sorry, for now he thought he _knew_…Many learn just like him, but _too_ late…and it becomes _the end_….Sad, sad sorrow and nothing more. _Nothing to save them, nothing to help, no hand to reach and grab as they slip away slowly into the darkness…_

He stood up shakily, he could not stop there…He did not want it to end there. One last thing was all he wanted, one last thing he needed. _One last desire. _He walked on in determination as many stopped and stared. The village became eerily quiet and the stillness could be felt all around...Then four appeared in front of him; a blond young man, a white-haired man, a pink-haired girl, and a blond women. He could not bring himself to look at them or look them in the eyes for that matter; he bowed his head in shame. He stared at the ground and watched his blood slowly drip to the ground. His blue-black hair covered his eyes, covered his guilt-ridden face. He felt them stare in dissatisfaction, he felt they knew why he had finally come…after all this time….He wanted to be absolved though…he wanted to come clean…His one last desire…He wanted to rest in peace and this was the only way…If they now would, if they eventually would forgive him for being _him_? For being the bastard he was…For he wanted to be out of exile once and for all…

He opened his mouth to speak but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, something warm drip down his shirt. He was stained once more with his own blood. The dirt now much more dirtied with convicted blood. He fell to his knees once more. He knew even that if he tried with all his might he would not be able to stand back up. This was the end and he wondered why? He at least wanted to speak one last time, for all he had done. With the last of his energy, he looked up. His eyes widened a bit as he felt one last stab of pain. A kunai in his heart. _Why?_ Was his last thought. His last question, yet he knew the answer as he drew his last breath. The real moment of clarity had come then. His eyes had obtained one last and final image of his life. It was not a pink-haired girl. It was not a spiky blond-haired. It was not a young blond woman. It was not a white-haired man. It was man who had jet-black hair and red eyes, almost a mirror image except….except there wasn't guilt in face…He didn't want to be absolved…He didn't have shame…All that showed was disappointment.

_-_

_-_

_His one last wish….His one last desire, could not be granted._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_For justice doesn't greet selfish desires……._


End file.
